


Don't Think

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic





	

Don't think about how much Philip struggled when Ryan pulled him out of the trunk. Don't think about how Philip was probably whimpering Lukas' name through the gag, trying to get to him. Don't think about Philips only worry at the time being for Lukas and how he was bleeding so bad.

Don't think about Ryan taking the gag out and Philip just begging him to do something for Lukas, to let him do something to help Lukas. Don't think about Philip trying to bargain and get Lukas safe because Lukas just can't die.

Don't think about Philip crying the entire walk through the woods not only because he didn't know what was going to happen to him but also because Lukas was alone and bleeding and god knows what's going to happen to him.

Don't think about Philip shaking and glancing back at the car, trying to calm himself down, trying to figure out a way to somehow get to Lukas and keep him safe and get him help.

Don't think about Philips voice cracking when he says Lukas' name to Ryan, trying to explain how bad it is, but the man who wanted Lukas dead wouldn't care about it, would he?

Just don't think about it.


End file.
